


Uke

by SebasuchansKitten



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebasuchansKitten/pseuds/SebasuchansKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel comes across an unfamiliar term while reading a book. Sebastian gives him a "scrupulous" definition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uke

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, here's my first oneshot!
> 
> I wasn't planning on publishing this on here because I wrote this out of boredom, but after one of my friends fell in love with it I figured I didn't have anything to lose.
> 
> (Characters may be a little OOC)
> 
> So enjoy. xD

"So if you carry this mathematical equation over here, it changes to one of these, and it's perfectly solvable if you then divide it by… Master, are you listening?"

The young boy seemed to be impervious, and Sebastian scowled at his ability to block out everything.

Sebastian took a step forward and slammed his hand down on the boy's desk, startling Ciel and making him look up.

"That's better," Sebastian murmured, removing his hand and straightening his posture. "I'd like to keep your attention on this lesson, if you don't mind. Now, say that we set nine equal to y…"

Sebastian was interrupted once more when he heard Ciel giggle, and he turned to see the boy staring down once again, his eyes seemingly glued to whatever was in his lap.

"What could possibly be more important than your lessons?" Sebastian questioned, and when the boy still wouldn't look up nor reply, Sebastian made his way across the study and peered over the desk.

"So this is what's been distracting you."

Sebastian snatched the book out of Ciel's lap, and the boy opened his eyes wide in surprise.

"Sebastian! That's mine! Give it back!"

"No," Sebastian refused. "It's taking your focus away from your studies."

Ciel huffed and crossed his arms. "I'll pay attention to your stupid lessons if you let me read one more page."

Sebastian sighed and set the book back down on the desk.

"One more page. Just one. We need to finish this lesson."

Ciel gave a curt nod to his butler and eagerly picked the book back up, his eyes soaking in the words on the page. Sebastian backed away from the desk, casually crossing his arms and waiting for the boy to finish.

A blank look drifted across Ciel's face, and he abruptly set the book back down. Sebastian smiled and clapped his hands.

"Finished? Good. Now, if we set nine equal to-"

"Sebastian," Ciel chirped, and said man turned to face his master again.

"Yes?"

"What does 'uke' mean?"

"What?" Sebastian asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"What does 'uke' mean?" Ciel repeated. "It's in my book. 'By the looks of his body, he's certainly a uke.' I'm not familiar with this term. What does it mean?"

Sebastian blinked stupidly for a moment, then he slowly approached Ciel's desk once more.

"Master," Sebastian began in a disapproving tone. "I hadn't a clue that you enjoy reading such explicit content."

"I do no such thing!" Ciel replied, but the blush in his cheeks told Sebastian differently.

"No?" Sebastian breathed, leaning over the desk and bringing his lips close to Ciel's. "My intuition tells me otherwise."

Ciel's lips began to quiver, tickling Sebastian's with every tiny movement. Sebastian smiled and he slowly ran his tongue across Ciel's lower lip, savoring the softness and sweet taste.

"Do you want me to show you what uke means?"

Ciel's eyes were wide open and Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh my. Cat got your tongue?"

"N-no!" Ciel stuttered, his face turning an immense shade of red, but the demon still wasn't convinced. The amused grin that was plastered on Sebastian's face was making Ciel angry, and he cleared his throat professionally.

"Sebastian, show me what uke means. That's an order."

Sebastian grinned menacingly. "Yes, my lord."

The demon cleared Ciel's desk with one swipe of his hand, sending Ciel's book and dozens of papers fluttering to the ground.

Ciel gasped as he was lifted out of his chair and slammed down onto the hard surface of the desk. Sebastian was instantly on top of Ciel, growling and biting the boy's neck. Ciel whimpered as small blood trails began to trickle down his skin, and the demon traced the trails with his tongue, soothingly licking the puncture wounds.

"You see, Young Master," Sebastian purred. "In this demonstration, you are the uke."

Sebastian pulled his gloves off agonizingly slowly with his teeth, making Ciel gulp. The demon smiled and let his slender fingers begin to undress his master, the contract seal on his hand practically glowing in anticipation.

"Which means," Sebastian continued, slipping Ciel's ruffled shirt off and running his hands over the boy's soft, bare chest. "You will be submissive. I am more experienced, therefore I will not tolerate disobedience."

Though Ciel never indulged in sexual fantasies before, excited shivers ran down his back after hearing the dominant tone in Sebastian's voice.

"And what if I don't comply?"

A devilish grin spread across Sebastian's lips and he leaned down to stare into Ciel's eyes.

"You're tempting fate, Young Master, which can end in a dangerous outcome."

Ciel raised his head and brought his lips only centimeters away from the demon's. Making up his mind, Ciel whispered

"Then let it be tempted."

Sebastian said no more and leaned in, locking their lips together in a greedy kiss. Ciel, secretly the more passionate of the two, wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck in an embrace, however this only lasted a brief moment before Sebastian removed the limbs from his neck. Ciel whimpered at the denial and his butler shook his head.

"You're getting too eager," Sebastian muttered, loosening his tie. "Besides, I never gave you permission to touch me."

"I'm your master!" Ciel protested. "I can touch you anywhere I see fit!"

"Ah, but that's against my teachings, Young Master. If I let you do that, you'll never learn the meaning of 'uke.'"

By this time, Sebastian had already slipped his tie off of his neck. With inhuman speed, Sebastian used the tie to pinion Ciel's wrists together, taking away his ability to use his hands.

"What are you doing?!" Ciel screeched, trying to break out of the bind.

"I've read a few books, as well, Young Master," Sebastian explained, his hands roaming over Ciel's chest once more. "Preferably romance."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Romance. The worst genre ev- AH!"

Ciel cut his sentence short when Sebastian suddenly pinched one of his nipples, sending a twinge of pain and a jolt of pleasure running through his body.

"What was that? I'm afraid I didn't catch what you said," Sebastian teased, squeezing the sore nub with more force.

"Stop it, Sebastian!" Ciel demanded, ignoring the snide remark. "It'll turn blue if you pinch it any harder!"

"Fifty shades of Ciel," Sebastian muttered, but he let go nevertheless and replaced his hand with his mouth, letting the rough buds of his tongue stimulate the pert nipple.

"Ah," Ciel breathed, arching his back. "Sebastian… that feels so good…"

Sebastian gave the nipple one last suck before he detached his perfect lips from it and connected with the other, giving it equal affection while he slinked his hand to the front of Ciel's pants.

An unexpected slap on his hand stopped him, however and the demon immediately raised his head, his eyes demanding an explanation.

"T-that's not fair," Ciel stuttered, sitting up on his elbows for support. "You haven't removed one article of clothing and I'm almost utterly exposed."

A sadistic grin formed on Sebastian's perfect lips. "Tsk tsk, Young Master. You are displaying disobedience."

Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel's collar bone, his nails slightly digging into the pale flesh.

"Perhaps if you apologize nicely I won't have to punish you."

"I'll be damned if I ever apologize to a demon like you! I'm not your dog!" Ciel shouted, and he delivered a bold slap to Sebastian's cheek, so powerful that it made his hand sting.

The action only made Sebastian smile wider, and Ciel instantly regretted the outburst.

"Of course not, kitten. It seems you enjoy being a rebellion so I have no choice but to punish you."

In a mere moment Ciel was flipped around, his stomach now resting against the cold wood of the desk, his legs hanging off the side. Sebastian pressed his hand down on Ciel's back, forbidding the boy from escaping.

Ciel's eyes grew when he heard Sebastian crack his knuckles, and he turned his head to look back at the demon.

"Sebastian, I didn't mean-"

Ciel's words transformed into a breathless choke when Sebastian gave a firm smack to Ciel's ass, a stinging sensation instantly coming afterwards.

"Ah! N-no… Sebastian…"

Ciel bit his lip as the demon spanked him again, followed by more stinging.

"This is why you shouldn't disobey me, kitten," Sebastian said, pulling Ciel's trousers down to reveal his now peach-colored rear. "After all, you are the uke."

Before Ciel could register what his butler had said, Sebastian slapped the boy's ass once more, this time the pain seared his skin. Sebastian smirked as he watched the peach color turn to a fiery red, admiring his work.

Out of the corner of his eye Ciel saw Sebastian raise his hand again, and he jumped in fright.

"No! Sebastian! Don't!"

"But I must," Sebastian stated, feigning slight innocence. "You've been disobedient, kitten. This is your punishment."

The demon raised his hand once more and Ciel began to quiver.

"No! Please! Sebastian, I'm sorry!"

"Are you?"

"Yes! I'm sorry!"

An accomplished beam was carved into Sebastian's face and he flipped his master over again. Ciel hissed when his scorching ass touched the desk, the welts prickling in irritation.

"Now be a good little uke throughout the rest of this demonstration, kitten," Sebastian purred, his hand drifting to Ciel's trousers once more. "Though I do love making you writhe."

Ciel bit his tongue to stop himself from making a spiteful remark as the demon pulled his pants off in one swift gesture. Instead of blurting out like last time, Ciel decided to try an innocent approach.

"A-aren't you going to get undressed?"

"As much as I'd love to reveal myself to you, Young Master, protocol forbids me from doing so, for I am now acting as your teacher, and this is a mere lesson. What kind of teacher would I be if I unclothed myself in front of my pupil?"

Ciel was about to protest but Sebastian took his breath away when he wrapped his slender fingers around the boy's tiny erection, giving it a few experimental tugs.

Ciel melted in the touch and he was instantly a mess, the tingling pleasure tremors unfamiliar yet desirable.

"You're reacting quite well," Sebastian observed. "I bet you taste delicious."

The comment puzzled Ciel for a moment until he felt Sebastian's tongue trace up and down his small shaft, coating every bit of flesh with lustful saliva.

"Oh… Sebastian…"

The demon practically swallowed Ciel's erection whole, the warmth from his mouth and the wetness from his tongue rousing Ciel.

Sebastian silently celebrated his victory when he watched Ciel moan and twitch in pleasure, tiny streams of precum dripping onto the demon's tongue. Each drop of the Ciel's essence excited Sebastian more and more, and he could already feel his own trousers shrinking.

Sebastian forced himself to stop though when Ciel's breathing had increased and he released the miniature member with one last lick. Ciel opened his eyes in question and he blinked curiously.

"W-why did you stop? That felt so good…"

"Don't question my actions," Sebastian growled, his pants tightening with every little desperate breath Ciel panted. "Here, keep your mouth busy while I situate myself."

Sebastian shoved two fingers past Ciel's lips, the boy staring at his butler in surprise.

"Well? They're not going to wet themselves, Young Master."

Ciel, though he was confused as to why, starting licking and sucking on Sebastian's digits while Sebastian unbuttoned his pants with his other hand, sighing with relief when the tightness was alleviated.

Sebastian watched closely as Ciel's lips slightly parted, allowing the demon to observe a tiny pink tongue flicking over his fingers and smothering them with spittle.

"Very good, kitten," Sebastian praised, pulling his fingers out of Ciel's mouth. "Now open your legs a little."

Ciel complied and he separated his pale thighs, revealing the tight little entrance Sebastian had been dying to see.

The sight almost made the demon drool and he excitedly pressed his index finger against the ring of muscles, lubricating the virgin hole.

"This will hurt for a moment," Sebastian informed, and he slowly slid his finger inside.

Ciel gasped as he felt the uncomfortable entry, his body unaccustomed to the feeling.

"I'm going to add another," Sebastian warned, only this time he plunged the second finger in, not bothering to wait for Ciel to adjust.

Ciel squeaked at the sudden jab and he groaned in annoyance when Sebastian scissored and flexed his fingers.

"I'm preparing you, kitten," Sebastian cooed, stroking Ciel's thigh in assurance. "You'd surely rip apart if I dove in immediately."

Sebastian waited until Ciel's groans were replaced with quiet mewls, noting that he was now enjoying the stretching.

"I think you're ready."

Sebastian pulled his pants and underwear down a little, freeing his impatient erection. Sebastian frowned in disapproval when he saw precum already dribbling out and Ciel gulped in fear, knowing that he would never be prepared for something of that size.

Sebastian towered over the boy and positioned his erection at the tense entrance, his preparation seemed to have been useless. Ciel closed his eyes in dread and held his breath as he felt the head poke and prod at his muscles.

Sebastian moved forward slowly, sliding into the tight cavern as carefully as possible. Ciel's eyes were glued shut and his teeth clenched. The smacks on his ass weren't even close to comparing to the pain he felt now.

Finally, Sebastian slipped all the way in and he remained still, soaking in the heat that was wrapped around his cock.

"Young Master, are you alright?"

Ciel kept his eyes closed but he nodded, his body leisurely adjusting to the sudden impale.

Sebastian waited a few more moments before he began pulling out, hissing when his erection left the heat and met cool air. He left only his head buried inside, then thrust back in with minor force.

Ciel's breath hitched and he dug his fingernails into the desk, a little ping of pleasure tickling his senses. Sebastian slid out again and plunged in with a little more brutality, increasing the pleasure.

"Mmm Sebastian…"

"You're purring, kitten," Sebastian declared delightedly. "Go on, purr louder for me."

Ciel continued to moan louder as the thrusts became more violent, jabbing and abusing Ciel's taut hole.

A small tear of sweat ran down Sebastian's neck as he slipped in and out of the heat with consistency, his body colliding perfectly with Ciel's.

Ciel, whom was now moaning profusely and spreading his legs wantonly, was feeling utmost pleasure and sensuality, every part of him tingling with fulfillment.

Sebastian grabbed a hold of the boy's tiny erection and pumped it, stroking the tiny shaft to each thrust of his hips. The sounds Ciel was making was glorious, and Sebastian would do anything to hear them every moment of everyday.

Soon, however, Sebastian could feel Ciel's muscles tense up. He increased the speed of his hands and his thrusts, readying the boy for his final wave of sensuality.

"Ah," Ciel breathed, his nails carving further into the wood and his abdomen scrunching. He held himself together until Sebastian delivered a harsh thrust that awakened a certain bundle of nerves, then he let go.

Spurts of white shot out of Ciel's member, soaking himself and parts of the desk. Ciel stared at Sebastian with lidded, innocuous eyes and that was enough to send him over the edge.

With two more thrusts, Sebastian came, glazing Ciel's insides with his impurity. The two males were silent except for their exhausted panting.

"You did well as a uke, Young Master," Sebastian breathed, standing up and fixing his trousers. "You get an A for this lesson."

After Ciel calmed down Sebastian helped him off the desk, untied Ciel's wrists and redressed him, his attire appearing to be unharmed and spotless.

"It will be tea time soon," Sebastian realized after he took a quick glance at his pocket watch. "I suppose we can finish your lessons tomorrow."

Ciel sighed and drooped his body down in his chair, serenely picking his book back up and continuing where he left off.

Sebastian strode across the study and opened the door, ready to go make fresh tea.

"Sebastian."

The demon stopped in his tracks and turned to face his master. Said master stood from his chair and set the book back down on the desk, a mischievous grin plastered on his lips.

"I'm afraid I don't know what a 'seme' is. You'll have to teach me."

Sebastian smirked and he pulled his gloves off once more with his teeth.

"Allow me to demonstrate, Young Master."

 

**Author's Note:**

> THE END! ^-^
> 
> Obviously Ciel wouldn't be reading "such explicit content" but meh. I thought it made a good oneshot.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
